Chloe Richardson (Castle)
Chloe Richardson (Sarah Drew) is the main villainess from "Nanny McDead," the second-ever episode of Castle (airdate March 16, 2009). She is a nanny and the best friend of fellow nanny Sara Manning. Chloe performed her duties for Diana and Ian Harris; taking care of their daughter, Becca. However, she was also revealed to be having an affair with Ian, who was also sleeping with Sara. Chloe had suspected that Ian was with Sara as well as herself, and once it was confirmed, Chloe went to the basement of the building and confronted Sara. She revealed to Sara that she and Ian were together, but once Sara's back was turned, Chloe took possession of a bottle of bleach and struck Sara's head, killing her instantly. In a panic, Chloe placed Sara's body inside the dryer and went back to Becca. Sara's murder was the very first case for Richard Castle, and he and Kate Beckett encountered Chloe after interrogating Sara's former boyfriend, Brent Johnson. The villainess falsely claimed that Sara was having an affair with Howard Peterson, as she worked for the Petersons as well as the Harris family. Still fuming over Ian's fling with Sara, however, the crazed Chloe went to the home and attempted to kill Ian with a knife, and was out of the home once Beckett and Castle entered with police. Later on, Chloe was found by Beckett and Castle in the basement, still clutching a knife and causing small cuts to her left leg. She revealed her affair with Ian, and also revealed that she was pregnant as a result. Chloe also expressed her anger at Sara (while claiming that she didn't mean to kill her) for her affair with Ian, and her bitterness at Ian for breaking her heart. After Beckett calmed Chloe down and persuaded her to put down the knife, Chloe was taken into custody and arrested. Trivia *Chloe Richardson was Castle's very first one-shot villainess. Quotes *"He was sleeping with Sara. (Beckett: "I know.) Only the whole time, he was sleeping with me. And he was telling me that he loved me, that he was going to leave his wife for me." (Chloe revealing her affair with Ian Harris) *"Look, I...I just wanted to talk to her. That's all. I just wanted to tell her that Ian and I were in love. (Beckett: "I know what happened to Sara was an accident, Chloe. I know that.") I left Becca in the park, and I went up to the apartment just to see if it was true, 'cause... I'd seen the way he was looking at her. As soon as I saw Ian’s bed, I knew. He went to take a shower, so I-- I came down here, just to talk to Sara. (Beckett: "I know you didn’t mean to kill her, Chloe." She was my friend, you know? But she just...She didn’t... She didn't get it. She didn't get how we felt about each other. So when...when she turned around, I just grabbed the bleach, and I hit her with it. And she fell. And I was so scared, I didn’t... I didn't know what to do, so I...I put her in the dryer. I was so angry! You know, just so mad. (Chloe revealing that she killed Sara Manning) Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested